


Awesomeness Comes In Threes

by dylanofuckme



Series: Teen Wolf Hunger Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games, Perf!Derek, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanofuckme/pseuds/dylanofuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Games have begun, or have they ended? Stiles isn't sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesomeness Comes In Threes

After the initial shock of being picked for The Games and then finding out Derek’s in love with her Stiles is ushered straight into a room on the hovercraft that will be taking them both to the Capitol. Stiles hadn’t had much of a chance to process anything and now her dad is being shut in the room with her alone.

“Genim? Oh god, I’m so sorry,” John sobbed as he fell to his rickety knees in front of his daughter. A large sigh came from Stiles when Genim pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Tears started spilling from his eyes as he refused to let up.

“Dad, it’s not your fault. I’m going to be fine, Derek’s going to get us out of this,” she reassures him, patting his head awkwardly. 

Scott and Allison come minutes later to say their ‘last words’ as they called them. Scott handing Stiles a bag of cookies that Melissa must have baked the night prior because they’re no longer hot.

After a few minutes of crying and pity hugs – not goodbye hugs, those weren’t coming from Stiles, no siree –Scott and Allison had to leave her to the hours-worth of hovercraft riding she has till the Capitol.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asks as soon as she enters the common room where the victor of their district from two years prior is eating lunch as if nothing has happened. He spares her a glance before returning back to his food, ignoring her entire being. “Well fuck you too, asshat.”

“Stiles? Since when did you learn to swear?” Derek asked from behind making her whip around so fast she might’ve gotten whiplash, just her luck. Instead of answering Stiles just crowded Derek in a hug full of ‘I’m sorry it took so long’ and ‘what the hell took you so long?’ “Seriously, who taught you how to swear? Was it Scott, because I will beat him up.”

“Please,” Stiles snorted loudly “if anything I’m the one that taught Scott how to swear, among other illegal and bad things.”

Derek’s hold just tightened before he’s releasing Stiles to drag her to his room. The bed made pristinely with fluffy pillows at the head didn’t ease Stiles stomach as it flipped a million times at the thought of being alone with Derek in his room. Nothing seemed to be happening though as Derek just shuts the door and smothers Stiles with a warm hug.

“I wasn’t gone too long, big guy,” she jokes, squeezing him tightly to her front. When she looks up at him his eyes seem to drown her, pull her in and suck her down and it’s like nothing she’s ever felt before.

And suddenly she’s in the middle of a rainforest, Derek pulling her along as he sprints for both of their lives. 

“Derek?” Stiles tries to ask but it comes out jumbled, or maybe that’s just how she heard it because there’s a ringing in her ears and a pounding in her head and maybe she’s dying and Derek is pulling her along because he refuses to let go. But no, she can feel her heart beating, and her quick breaths pushing her chest in and out, and the tingles shooting up her arm from the starting point of a rather nasty-looking gash.

When she remembers to look back at Derek, because maybe he responded, she’s in a new place. Now she’s on the ground, laying still and she can’t feel her legs. ‘I’m paralyzed,’ she thinks and then ‘what, no’ because Derek’s on top of her and her legs must be numb from his weight. 

“Derek?” Stiles asks and this time she can her herself clearly and she’s speaking just fine. She can even hear him groan as he rolls off of her and sits up near her head.

“Hey, are you okay? I couldn’t catch myself in time,” Derek says as he reaches over and moves the hair out of her face. She nods slowly and blinks, squeezing her eyes shut for a second to get the newfound pounding to stop.

“What…” Stiles trails off as she opens her eyes and this time she’s in a bed, Derek next to her sleeping peacefully. “What the hell?” She mumbles, using her arms to help push her up a bit.

“Stiles?” Derek mumbles, slowly waking up from a deep sleep. “What are you doing up?”

“Where are we?” Is the only thing she can say in this situation. Stiles watches as Derek’s, ever expressive, eyebrows knit themselves together and he sits up to get a better look at her.

“What do you mean?” He asks as he turns the bedside lamp on and pulls her closer to him.

“I mean, what the hell and where are we? Just a second ago we were on the train, and then in a forest, and then we were on the ground and now we’re here. What the fuck?” Whoa, major overload, cannot compute, backspace delete that, Stiles needs a second (or a year). She scrubs her hands over her face, falling flat on her back.

“We… We’re at home, in the winner’s circle. Where we’ve been for the past two weeks. The Games ended three weeks ago, Stiles.”

“No! You’re lying! I don’t remember them, I don’t remember anything. Oh my god, I’m probably dying. No, not probably, definitely. My brain cells are committing suicide and I’m going to suffer a slow and painful death. I’m not even going to get to see my dad again, or you, or Scott. Oh my god! I’m going to die a virgin!” Hyperventilating probably wasn’t the best thing to do at the moment but it was definitely the only thing Stiles could do. And then there was Derek, right there, like right there. On top of her, kissing her, calming her, reassuring her.

“You really don’t remember?” He asks only minutes later when she’s finally calmed down. Stiles can only nod in response and Derek sighs loudly, clinging to her even more. “You’re pregnant,” he whispers and Stiles almost doesn’t hear him, except that she does and what the actual fucking fuck?

“Pregnant?” She asks, pushing him away to get a good look at his face. He nods in response, copying her earlier actions. “How? I mean not like, how-how, but like what? How? When?” 

“At The Games, we stuck together and other contestants noticed and formed a plan, they helped us escape. But before that we, you know. And now you’re, you know. And so we’re, you know, safe I guess,” is Derek’s only explanation and like hello, earth to Derek what the fuck was that? And Derek must get it by her expression because he tries to forge on. “On the twelfth night, we had sex. The Games went on for another week and a half before the remaining districts offed themselves and since we were the only pair left we made it home.”

“I thought only one person could survive The Games?” She asks, confused and irritated.

“They thought it would make the districts happier if The Games ended with a pair. But none of that matters now, what matters is us, you, me, this baby and the facts that we’re safe,” Derek leans close and kisses her softly.

Stiles can accept that for now, except, ”so what you’re saying is that I lost my virginity, my own virginity, and I didn’t even get tot actually experience it. This fucking sucks.” Derek laughs, pulling her closer and into a hug, letting her know that he’s not letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it took me a long time to finish this.  
> School and whatnot, sorry! :)  
> And I only remembered to do this because of Katherine_Adhara, so here's to you!


End file.
